34. Spieleabend: Mehr Informationen über das dunkle Volk
Da die Helden dringend Sharin versorgen müssen und sowieso allerlei Dinge mit sich herum schleppen, werfen sie die gefundene Münze hoch und rufen den Dschinn Mercane, der nach einem spektakulären Jingle freudig erregt erscheint. Abgesehen davon, dass er Sharin helfen kann und so allerlei identifiziert und verkauft, erzählt er auch, dass er vor 2000 Jahren bereits in der Gegend war, um mit Akrasul, einem alten Magierkönig des späteren dunklen Volkes zu handeln. Nachdem sich alle mehr oder weniger bereichert und mit Dingen eingedeckt haben, ziehen die Helden nach kurzer Rast weiter durch eine alte Feste hindurch ins Aristokratenviertel. Dort finden sie einen Gang, der regelmäßig von einigen Feuerkäfern benutzt wird und folgen ihm in die Bibliothek. Dort finden sie viele alte Texte, die in Steintafeln gemeißelt sind. (siehe verlinkte Texte) Sie erfahren unter anderem davon, dass das spätere Schattenvolk einst auf dem Festland lebte, von wo es durch "bärtige" Menschen, Elfen und Orks mit der Zeit vertrieben wurde. Zu dieser Zeit zeichneten sie sich nur dadurch aus, dass sie besonders begabt in der Anwendung von Magie waren. Die Tafeln erzählen jedoch von Akrasul, der überaus langlebig war und anfing, mit Lebewesen es eigenen Volkes herumzuexperimentieren um noch mächtiger zu werden. Die Helden wissen, dass es Legenden von Menschen gibt, die so mächtig wie Götter wurden und vermuten, dass Akrasul vielleicht so grausam und furchteinflößend wurde, dass sein Volk von ihm floh und ER der Verräter ist. Sie immer sind sie sich natürlich nicht so sicher, ob das stimmt. Als sie weiter durch die Bibliothek steifen, finden sie einige mit Tinte beschmierte Tafeln, von denen wohl die Wagenräder ihre Texte kopiert haben. Unter anderem lesen sie dort, dass Akrasuls Turm in Kovahir steht. An den Tafels steht außerdem die Anleitung für das Ritual des Schattenwandelns und sie können die Spur eines Reisezaubers in der Nähe einer Tafel erspüren, die wohl mal bissig war, wie einige Schuppen einer Metallrüstung, die davor liegen, beweisen. Diese Schrifttafel wurde ungefähr zur datumsangebe gefertigt (Datum: ca 80 Jahre vor dem Fall) Nun offenbart sich das der Rat richtig entschieden hat. Letztendlich schlägt nach zahlreichen fehlversuchen die Behandlung an. Die gewandelten Sklaven wurden alle entsorgt und die stolzen Krieger unseres Volkes, die vielversprechend sind, werden mit Prunk und Jubel in die Aristokratischen und Hierokraten Familien eingeheiratet. Die Anwendung bei dem Rest der Bevölkerung beginnt. Die wenigen die sich verweigern sind schnell überzeugt oder entfernt. Unser Volk wird stark sein und unsere Brüder werden verfluchen das sie uns wahre gläubige und unsere beschwingten Herren ins Exile geschickt haben. Mit den neuen gewonnen Kräften werden wir über sie hinwegfegen und in die Länder von einst zurückkehren. Diese Schrifttafel wurde ungefähr zur datumsangebe gefertigt (Datum: ca 40 Jahre vor dem Fall) Ratskönigs Arcrasuls Erlas schlägt an. Nahezu die Hälfte der neugeborenen verfügt nun über die Segnung. Unser Volk wird mit jeden Zyklus Stärker. Die dem Klerus zugehörigen Ratsmitglieder haben alle samt bedenken geäußert das Arcrasul mit seinen Studien und Experimenten den Wege der Drachen verläßt. Sie sind besorg wie er an diese Geheimnis höherer Magie gelangt ist, und was die Kosten dafür seien mögen. Diese Schrifttafel wurde ungefähr zur datumsangebe gefertigt (Datum: ca 30 Jahre vor dem Fall) Die Quoten bei den Schmachvollen werden kaum besser. Zum Glück behält der Nachwuchs jedes Berührten seine Eigenschaften bei. Der Ratskönig hat vorgeschlagen die Essenz der fruchtlosen Zweige für die tauglichen einfließen zu lassen. Aber diese Radikale Maßnahme stößt auf erheblichen wiederstand. Noch ist diese gruppe zu Groß. Sie bemängeln vor allem das Verlassen der Steppen und weinen dem Verlust der Sonne nach. Inzwischen wird ein Großteil der Arbeiten unter freien Himmel von den versklavten Nomadenstämmen der Orks erledig die unser Magie nichts entgegen zu setzen haben. Diese Schrifttafel wurde ungefähr zur datumsangebe gefertigt (Datum: ca 4 Jahre vor dem Fall) Kanikjopus Abstimmung zur Enthebung von Arcrasul Ratskönigssitz: Dafür: \\\ Dagegen: ///// Enthaltungen: III Abwesend: | Die Argumente des Enthebungsverfahrens: Die „Essenz-Opferung“ ist nichts anderes als Völkermord zu zugunsten der Eliten, ferner ist nicht nachzuweisen das die Essenzen die Berührten Blutlinien Wirklich verbessern. Die Aneignung der erweiterten Fähigkeiten kann genausogut eine Natürliche Entwicklung sein. Ferner ist Arcrasul enorme Langlebigkeit ist kein Beweis für eine außergewöhnliche Segnung und das Wohlwollen der Herren, er hat den Ratsvorsitz schon länger inne als jedes Mitglied vor ihm und ist zum Wohle des Fortschrittes zu entfernen. Diese Schrifttafel wurde ca 5 Jahre nach dem Fall gefertigt (Datum: ca 4 Jahre vor dem Fall) … Ratsmitglied Jhaumm Del’kenagra das bei der Abstimmung abwesend war wurde Tot in bei den Dunkelpiltzhöhlen aufgefunden. Ich vermute Mord um die Abstimmung zu gunsten Arcrasuls zu beeinflussen. So besitzen die Hierocraten eine Stimme weniger. Die Stadthalter von Kohvahir, Alun, und der von Huhrakuhr haben sich nur enthalten weil bei gleichstand die Stimme des Gegenwärtigen Amtsinhabers entscheidet Somit, feige wie sie sind, haben sie sich dem Zorn Arcrasuls entziehen können, wobei der Klerus leicht verärgert ist. Diese Schrifttafel wurde ca 5 Jahre nach dem Fall gefertigt (Datum: einige Monate vor dem Fall) Seit der Abstimmung hat Arcrasul den Rat fest in der Hand. Niemand traut sich noch ihm zu wiedersprechen. Die neuen Hierophanten haben Arcrasul zur Stimme der Drachen ernannte. Mit dem Höchsten Amt im Klerus verfügt er nun über nahezu uneingeschränkte Befugnisse. Ich befürchte Bestechung, Erpressung oder schlichte Feigheit. Kein tag älter sieht er aus, seit 90 Jahren,… um keinen Tag gealtert. Dies ist eindeutig kein segen der Drachen. Die jungen Hirophanten und der Adel, angefüllt von seinen verheißungsvollen Geschenken des Schatten, wollen nicht sehen. Es gibt Gerüchte das sich ein Kult gebildet hat dessen glaubesndogma darin besteht das Arcrasul mehr macht als jedem Drache Innewohnt. Er wird als die verkörperung der geschuppten Herren von ihm anGeBetet. Diese Schrifttafel wurde ca 5 Jahre nach dem Fall gefertigt (Datum: Wochen vor dem Fall) '' Arcrasul predigt die Apokalypse, zur „unserer Errettung“ hat er die Opferung aller unberührten befohlen. Hunderte von Essenzen ziehen stündlich an mir vorbei angezogen von den Dunklen Steinen die jeden Tempel in den Runden Städten zieren. Die Orks werden die Nächsten sein, ich habe mich zu ihren Stammesvätern begeben und um Unterschlupf für mich und meine Anhänger gebeten. Vielleicht kann ich sie überzeugen sich dem Wiederstand anzuschließen. Ich befürchte das all die Errungenschaften unseres Volkses für das machtverlangen eines Mannes geopfert werden der sich nach Göttlichkeit sehnt'' Kanikjopus Hintren‘ Tharand Diese Schrifttafel enthält ein Magisches Ritual der Schattenreise: CASTING Casting Time 1 stunde Components V, S, ein liter geopfertes Blut von jeder Reisenden person (2Punkte Konstitutionsschaden), Ritual komponenten im wert von 250 GM pro Person Duration 1 hour/level (D)To use the shadow walk spell, you must be in an area of dim light. You and any creature you touch are then transported along a coiling path of shadowstuff to the edge of the Material Plane where it borders the Plane of Shadow. The effect is partly illusory, but the path is quasi-real and sometimes Perils of the Shadow Plan swash over the edge. You can take more than one creature along with you but all must be touching each other. In the region of shadow, you move at a rate of 50 miles per hour, moving normally on the borders of the Plane of Shadow but much more rapidly relative to the Material Plane. Thus, you can use this spell to travel rapidly by stepping onto the Plane of Shadow, moving the desired distance, and then stepping back onto the Material Plane. Because of the blurring of reality between the Plane of Shadow and the Material Plane, you can't make out details of the terrain or areas you pass over during transit, nor can you predict perfectly where your travel will end. It's impossible to judge distances accurately, making the spell virtually useless for scouting or spying. Furthermore, when the spell effect ends, you are shunted 1d10 x 100 feet in a random horizontal direction from your desired endpoint. If this would place you within a solid object, you are shunted 1d10 x 1,000 feet in the same direction. If this would still place you within a solid object, you (and any creatures with you) are shunted to the nearest empty space available, but the strain of this activity renders each creature fatigued (no save). Shadow walk can also be used to travel to other planes that border on the Plane of Shadow, but this usage requires the transit of the Plane of Shadow to arrive at a border with another plane of reality. The transit of the Plane of Shadow requires 1d4 hours. Since your leaving the Edge of the Plane you are exposed to the Hazards and inhabitants of the Shadow Plane while Traveling Any creatures touched by you when shadow walk is cast also make the transition to the borders of the Plane of Shadow. They may opt to follow you, wander off through the plane, or stumble back into the Material Plane (50% chance for either of the latter results if they are lost or abandoned by you). Creatures unwilling to accompany you into the Plane of Shadow receive a Will saving throw, negating the effect if successful.